tell me why
by B-Girl14
Summary: The BAU is called in after a couple is shot outside of there car. Upon arriving the BAU are asked to go undercover to get some intell, something goes wrong and one agent is sent to the hospital while the other is kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

USA, New York

October 30

**"When you give someone your whole heart and he doesn't want it, you cannot take it back. It's gone forever." - Sylvia Plath**

Zarah looked up at the clock for about the hundredth time in the last hour, 2:34 am and still no Macy. Where was he? He was suppose to pick her up like three hours ago for a Halloween party down town with a few of there friends. Having enough of waiting for Macy, Zarah changed into her costume and grabbed her purse, deciding that she would walk down instead and maybe if she was lucky she would see him on the way there.

_He's probably already there with a cute blond drunk as hell and forgot about me_. Zarah through. The wind picked up and the wind was chilly against her bare arms. Zarah shivered and ran her hands up and down her arms trying to prevent the goose bumps from spreading. "Nice day to forget about your girlfriend huhn Macy." she mumbled under her breath.

Zarah is fifteen years old, her boyfriend is sixteen they had been dating since the begin of school. Macy was the football quarter back the most popular and sexiest guy alive. Zarah was the head of the cheerleaders, blond long wavy hair with sparkling green eyes. She too was as sexy as could be and probably the most popular girl you will ever meet outside and inside school. They were perfect for each other.

But lately things have been changing, Macy hardly ever called and he was always out with his friends or practicing for the big league. He was forgetting things, like for instance today but he also forgot her birthday or dates that they had planed months ahead, and he would just book over them.

At first Zarah though that was a sigh that he wanted to break up with her, but she refused to ask him about it because knowing the truth makes it real. And honestly she really didn't care just being called his girlfriend was enough for her liking.

Zarah turned again at another block and stopped looking both ways before crossing the streets. Just then a car pulled over and honked the horn at her. Zarah jumped and turned around cursing under her breath.

"Damn it Macy what the hell man, you said you were going to pick me up like three hours ago!" Zarah screamed and trenched over to the car. The car door opened and a tall brunette stepped out wearing a shy smile.

"Sorry babe I got stuck home my folks had me grounded had to wait till they were both asleep before making my grand escape." He chuckled. Zarah sighed and crossed her hands over her chest, staring at him.

"When are you ever going to learn jackass?" she asked her voice hinting a trace of humour.

"Oh ouch that's not very nice!" Zarah laughed and Macy grabbed her arm pulling her into a deep, sloppy kiss. They stumbled into the cars backseat. Macy rolled over so he was on top of her and started to unbutton the front of her browse. Zarah was panting heavily and her face was flushed, once Macy got her shirt unbuttoned he started necking her leaving small hickeys in his trail.

"W-we shouldn't be do-oing this!" Zarah gasped, but was shut up by another sloppy kiss. "Don't think just do." Macy grinned against her lips. Zarah gasped loudly as she felt a hand snake up her dress, running up her thigh and playing with her pussy through her underwear.

"W-wait Macy I hear something!" Zarah said and pushed Macy up off of her looking out the window. Macy gripped her shoulder pulling her back.

"Here I'll go check it out, and if there's nothing you owe me." Macy kissed her and walked out of the door. Sure enough someone was out there. "Hey man you need something?" nothing just silence. "HEY MAN!" this time the figure turned around and in his hands a gun went off.

Zarah who had been in the car, screamed when the gun went off and came racing out of the car, the last thing she saw that night was a flash of light, terrible pain and then darkness engulfed her like a welcoming blanket…..

Chapter one

October 31st

Quantico, Virginia

Supervisory special agent in charge Aaron Hotchner sat at his desk looking over the last of a report. Hotch closed his report and rubbed his forehead and stole a glance outside his office. Agent Morgan was seating on Prentiss's desk clearly both of them were laughing at Reid who was pouting about having to work on Halloween evening. Just as Reid was about to stand and leave JJ came rushing in case files in her hands, Hotch could clearly see Morgan's mouth ask if they had a case JJ shook her head.

JJ made her way up the stairs and knocked on his door "come in."

"Sir we got a case." JJ said from the door.

"Where are we heading to?" Hotch asked and taking a case file from her.

"New York a couple where shoot from outside there car." JJ explained and they both headed towards the conference room.

"So where to this time JJ?' Reid asked sipping his large over sized coffee; Morgan rolled his eyes and mumbled something about a caffeine addiction much. Reid ignored the comment and looked at the file.

"New York?" Rossi asked." well that's a first."

"Yeah well this murder screams help, we have two victims both were shot just outside of there car. The woman's name was Zarah smith and the boy was Macy Davis, both attended Bronx Haven High School, apparently they were both suppose to be attending a class Halloween party that evening, but faith was a little to cruel." JJ explained. "But that wasn't all they found they also found this." JJ pointed her curser to the screen and a picture of an arm popped up.

"He's asking for help?" Prentiss stated.

"Whose blood did he use?" Morgan asked

"Ah it say's here it was Macy's blood but the print was on Zarah's arm."

"Okay wheels up in forty." Hotch said before pulling out his cell phone. "Garcia I need you to look into local killing, two victims each killed outside of there car and on the female victim the word help would be smooched on it." Hotch instructed before hanging up.

"What are you thinking?" Morgan asked as they gathered there stuff.

"I don't believe this is the Unsub's first kill it's to clean." Reid flipped through the file again and frowned, Hotch raised an eyebrow. "Something interesting Reid?"

"Ah no I was just looking at something, JJ was there any sigh of sexual assault?"

"No, well not from the Unsub they were necking before he got to them, why?" Reid pulled a photo out of the file and placed it on the table, the team crowded around to see it.

"Oh God that's sick!" Prentiss exclaimed and looked away.

"I though at first that it was nothing, until Hotch said that this might have not have been his first kill, I decided to take a better look at it. I think that might be his signature."

"Well that's one sick signature." Rossi frowned and Reid tucked the photo back in the folder.

"Alright then that changes everything." Hotch commented….

The jet ride there was quiet; Emily and JJ sat across from Hotch and Rossi who were looking through the file for about the sixth time. Morgan sat on the small table square to the chairs, he was looking over statement and Reid sat on the couch, he was writing down things that stood out or were odd in the photos.

"So why shoot them from there car and in public places?" JJ asked

"Well since this isn't his first kill it could be he has more confidence, he's involving." Morgan explained. Suddenly the laptop came to life and Garcia's head popped up. "Well hello baby girl."

"Hello to you too sexy." Garcia purred.

"Hey now behave yourself." Morgan shoots at her and the whole team bust out laughing.

"Did you find anything?" Hotch asked

"As a matter of fact I did, in the last ten years there has been five other killings with the same MO, and you're just in luck all the killings happened in New York." Garcia chipped.

"Alright nice job Garcia I want you to send all those to the New York police department for us."

"Already have boss man." She said smiling.

"Thanks Garcia." and she were gone.

"Okay so what do we know so far?" Rossi asked.

"He's organised, but also a little hesitant." Prentiss pointed out.

"He is more interested in the females then the men, the men could just be diversions for him to gain excess to the women's." Reid suggested.

"That could be a possibility; he is probably young maybe late twenties." Morgan added in.

"Okay when we get to the station, Morgan i want you to go to the lab and find out everything you can on the MO, Reid you and Emily work on victimology and a geographic profile. Rossi you and I will go check out the crime scene, see if they missed anything." Hotch said. "JJ I want you to press the media I don't want any of this information to be leaked out."

"On it boss." JJ nodded and so did everyone else.

"There is something else through!" Rossi stated.

"There is?"

"How do you expect us to explain to the police department that are killer is eating the hands of the female victims?….

An hour later the BAU's jet landed, Hotch was the first one out of the jet followed by JJ. A blond haired young women stood waiting for them.

" You must be the BAU, my names Detective. Liza. Guardia, LED's agent in charge, you must be SSA Hotchner." Guardia introduced herself and shook hands with Hotch.

" It's a pleasure to meet you detective, this is are media liaison Jennifer Jareau, SSA David Rossi, SSA Emily Prentiss, SSA Derek Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid, our technical Analyst should have been in contact with you about information on previous crimes." Hotch asked

" yes she did say something about that, I believe detective. Harvey is with her right now going over something's, you truly believe this is a serial killer?" Guardia asked leading the way to the offices.

" Yes this crime scene was to clean, he had to of done this before hand, if not then he might have started on something a little more less settled, but if my calculations are correct this Unsub might actually have had a good life, something could have happened through the last ten years that caused him to stress out." Reid explained. " Please tell me you have a coffee machine?"

" Of course it's just ov-over there." Reid had already exited the room even before she could finish. " Who is that kid?"

" He's the BAU's very own coffee vacuum." Morgan joked.

" I can hear you!" Reid yelled back and everyone laughed.

" So what can you tell us about the victims?" Rossi asked sitting down.

" Well not what you already know, both attended Bronx Haven High School, both did a lot for the communities, both had families that owed us money. Ah they were dating for what looks like seven months, Zarah was in grade ten and Macy eleven. They don't really scream victims if you know what I mean." Guardia stated.

" Hmm, there has to be something the Unsub saw in them, maybe Garcia can figure it out." Morgan suggested and pulled out his phone.

" You have reached the all mighty Penelope Garcia, give me some sugar you sweet pie-"

" Hey behave you your on speaker phone!"

" And that's stopped me when?" Prentiss had to keep her hand over her mouth to not snort and Reid nearly joked on his coffee. Morgan's face on the other hand was a bright shade of red.

" Can you just see if you can find some evidence of why these two could have been the Unsub's victims."

" Alright I'll get back to you when I can sweet cheeks." And she hang up.

" Going to give her some sugar later?" Prentiss asked.

" Shut up"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

November 1st

USA, New York

Supervisory special agent Emily Prentiss sat at the cafeteria table sipping her coffee and trying to work on another crossword puzzle. It had been one of Jason Gideon's way to release stress, like how Reid plays chess after a case.

" Did some of Gideon wear off on you?" Emily looked up and smiled, Morgan sat down next to her and ordered a coffee with a blueberry muffin.

"It releases the stress of the job."

"Ah so I see, so what are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Something bugging you?"

"I don't know I think may-" Emily paused as her phone went off and picked up." Prentiss… Yes of course… yes….. Thank you sir." and she hang up.

"What was that?"

"That was detective Harvey, the guy who was chit chatting with Garcia last night, he said he found something and asked if we could come in as soon as possible."

"I'll go wake up Re-"

"You don't have to I'm up already." Reid replied and sat down next to Emily with a fresh cup of coffee in his hands.

"Well morning sleeping beauty." Morgan teased.

"Oh shut up you know I didn't sleep well!" Reid shot back.

"Why not?" Emily asked as Morgan covered his mouth with his hands in order to not laugh out loud.

"His mom called last night at like twelve, wanted to know if he was okay."

"She had an episode over the phone and it took her almost till four to get her to calm down again." Reid mumbled and laid his hand on the table, closing his eyes.

"Well don't fall asleep on us yet detective Harvey asked if we could come down, and since were the only people awake I say we go check it out." Morgan suggested.

"Shouldn't we let Hotch know?"

"Nah it's no big deal anyways were just checking something out, we'll be back soon." And all three of them left.

"I'm glad you guys could make it as soon as you could. I've been talking to your technical Analyst since this morning and we were able to come up with something." Harvey chipped excitedly. "Ready miss. Garcia?"

"As I'll every be my sexy friend." Garcia said over the laptop, Morgan rolled his eyes as Garcia pulled up something.

"What is that?" Reid asked

"That my junior G-man is a website for gay couples." Garcia explained.

" Okay why are you showing us this?" Morgan asked

" Ah your not letting me finish you guys, okay I tried to find out why these particular forks were targeted and I was able to find one thing in common, each and everyone of the men murdered were signed up for this site. And not just that but each one had the same secret lover as well."

" So your telling me these guys are all dating pretty young girl and are gay?" Emily frowned.

" It looks like it and my oh my were these guys gay, wow some of these guys have some nice as-"

" Garcia!" Morgan barked.

" Sorry but they do, I would almost say that one of the victims ass is almost as hot as yours My chocolate lover!" Emily laughed and Reid choked on his coffee.

" Oh you laugh now but just you wait until I get home your in for a load of pain."

" Is that a threat or a promise!" By that time everyone was laughing a gasping for air even Morgan couldn't help but laugh.

" Okay enough of the sexual jokes Garcia were you able to find out who this secret lover was?" Emily asked

" Ah no his identity is very well hidden." Garcia mumbled. " It says here his name is Connor LeBlanc but when I tried to look up the name I got nothing."

" That's because it's a code name." Reid said and grabbed a piece of paper he started to write things down.

" What's he doing?" Asked Harvey watching very closely.

" Being a genius!"

" Ah got it!" Reid cried victoriously. " Garcia run the name Ben Colon Clarn for me will you!"

" Got it my lovely, okay I got one hit he lives in OH he lives in New York, he was arrested for spouse abuse three times but the charges were each dropped. His parents were killed three months after being hit by a drunk driver. It's only him and his sister who are still alive. It seems your genius brain might have found our Unsub." Garcia said.

" Hmm something's missing through, our profile is off like a lot. iF this is our Unsub of course." Emily said.

" We need more info."

" Well sorry you guys but there's nothing else on his sorry!"

" is he by any chance a local, someone people would know?" They all turned to view Hotch at the doorway.

" Well he has over 5 thousand friends on Facebook and 7 thousand followers on twitter so I'm sure someone knows who he is!' Garcia taped on her computer." Why?"

" I just got a call from local LPD they want us to go under cover to see if we can get some more info on are killer."

" But we don't do undercover work." Emily replied.

" I know but it's just this once and only a few of us are."

" Why so?" Reid asked

" Were going under cover as couples." Hotch said

" Are you freaking kidding me!" Emily hollowed.

" I already told LPD that you two wouldn't like the idea but it's not my choice." Hotch shook his head, and rubbed his hand over his forehead.

" Okay then why go undercover as couples?" Emily muttered.

" Because in case he decides to attack, it's his preferences and it's easier on us if we have someone with us in case something goes wrong." Hotch answered and sat up, Reid forward his brows together.

" Who's going undercover?"

" Morgan you and JJ are going undercover together, you two are going to hit the local bars ask anyone you can about any supremacies activities."

" Thank god it's not me." Emily muttered under her breath.

" I take it JJ already knows right?' Morgan asked

" Yes she does and she's not to happy, but you two are a good team together."

" Then who do I get to drag with me?" Emily asked confused.

" You and Reid are gong to ask around local parks and restaurants maybe you two will get some information." Emily groaned and Reid paled.

" But Hotch want I be better at the office, I mean I'm not really good at this undercover stuff?" Reid suggested.

" I said the same thing but JJ though it would be a good idea if you get out of the office once in awhile. And I agree you can't always stick around the office al day your going to suffocate in here." Hotch added causing both Emily and Morgan to chuckle.

" So this was JJ's idea?" Emily asked

" Yes."

" I am going to kill her!" Emily muttered.

" why?" Morgan asked

" Nothing."

" Alright if you two are done I would like to get are profile out to the police before you four go undercover just in case."

" Right." Emily and Morgan said in unison and both stood up.

" Okay this unsub is highly organised, he has killed over five other people before Macy Davis and Zarah smith, this unsub has possibly a some sort of mental disorder, as he is asking for help from the RCMP." Hotch explained.

" He is a local and he will be know from far and wide. We believe his name is Ben Colon Clarn but he will go under the code name Connor LeBlanc." Reid continued. " We believe his stressor is that his parents were murdered a few months ago. And as far as we know of he is targeting his victims because they are cheating on there lovers with other men."

" At this moment are technical Analyst is currently trying to locate Clarn, but in the meantime we want everyone on the streets looking for clues and or possible friends of this man." Rossi explained.

" Any questions?"

" How do we know this is our killer?" One of the local police officers asked, Hotch turned to Reid and asked him to explained.

" Actually we believe that Mr. Clarn is either a victim or is being set up, these killings are more likely being done by someone young, this man is older and more likely not our unsub. But we aren't ruling it out, we still have to find hi-" Suddenly the door opened and JJ came rushing in.

" They found Mr. Clarn, he was found in the alley way just a block from here, the words liar were written on his arm." JJ explained and Morgan swore under are breath. Hotch rubber his eyes.

" the unsub got to him before us, Clarn most have known are unsub." Rossi suggested.

" it could be a possibility, but who?" Emily though.

" Maybe someone will know, was Garcia able to find anything on Clarns sister yet?" Morgan asked?

" Not yet but we should have something before we leave."

" Alright so our prime suspect has been killed, so our Unsub knows were here and are looking for him, but something got him on the edge because now he's calling people liar, maybe he doesn't want help any more?" Reid though for a minute before standing up and walking over to the white board, he started to scribble things down.

" What's wrong Reid?" Rossi asked and everyone else turned to face him.

" There's something that's been bugging me from the start of this all, is it possible that our unsub is a female?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

November 1

USA, New York police department

" Why would you consider the unsub to be female?" Rossi asked

"Well it seems the Unsub puts a lot more attention on the murders of the female victims, look the unsub first shots the male victim in the head to lore the female out of the car. The autopsy report indicates make up was applied after she was murdered. The kill is fairly quick but why waste your time with trying to fix there appearances , and more importantly why eat their hands?" Reid explained.

" Maybe she was in an abusive relationship?" JJ suggested. Hotch frowned something was out of place.

" Okay so the unsub is eating the female victims hands and asking for help. The unsub takes time to make the female victims look presentable, the unsub is also targeting these victims because they are all cheating on their girlfriends. They feel sorry for the female victims and it's possible they were in a relationship were she found out that her boyfriend was cheating on her." Hotch forward his brows together and looked down at the pictures of Ben Clarns body.

" We need to find more on Mr. Clarn or else we've got nothing."

" Has Garcia found Mr. Clarns sister yet?"

" No not yet but she's still digging, here I'll give her a call and see if she found something." Morgan said pulling out his phone and walking over to a corner. They could all here him telling her to behave herself.

SSA Jenifer Jareau and SSA Emily Prentiss sat in the bathroom bench of the police department.

" Did you really need to get him to go undercover with me?" Emily sighed. JJ chuckled and zipped up the back of Emily's dress.

" Sorry Em but you have either got to tell him or your secret is going to get out and it will not be pretty." Emily hang her head.

" I really hate profilers." She mumbled and looked in the mirror applying make up.

" Oh it's not that bad." JJ tried

" Easy for you to say you got Morgan as your back up." JJ rolled her eyes.

" Don't remind me and we get to go local bar, wonder how many numbers he'll get there." Both girls giggled.

" Come on man loosen up just a little, go out and have some fun tonight." Morgan said clapping Reid on the back causing the kid to yelp and fall face first into the bed.

" Not cool Morgan and how can you be so calm when were going undercover while a crazy sociopath is out there!"

" Oh come on it's not that bad, just try and forget about the killer for today, pretend your going to see a movie, like star wars or lord of the rings."

" Not helping Morgan and for future reference I don't just watch Sci-Fi movies."

" Right you also watch the history channel, and the how to programme."

" Do not!" Reid yelled tossing a big pink pillow at Morgan's head. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Rossi poked his head in.

" You two love birds ready yet?" Morgan frowned and Reid's face yet pale.

" That's not funny Rossi!" Rossi just continued to chuckle, Reid and Morgan finished getting ready and all three of them headed downstairs waiting for the girls and Hotch.

Ten minutes later Hotch descended the stairs following him two beautiful ladies. JJ wore a bright red dress the finished at the top of her knees, her blond hair was loosely tied in a bun behind her head. Emily wore a dark olive coloured dress that hang off of one shoulder and was cut of at the knees. Her black hair loosely framed her face. Both Morgan and Reid's faces went red.

" Wow you two ladies look amazing!" Morgan commented, JJ gave him a small smile before linking her arm in hers. She looked back giving Emily the help-me look, Emily just waved and grinned.

" Y-you look lovely." Reid commented bringing Emily back to reality, Emily blushed and brushed some of her hair out of her face.

" Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself." This time Reid blushed, Emily smiled.

"Okay you two love birds you better scoot before Hotch changes his mind and I have to take your place Emily." Rossi commented and gave them both a wink, Emily smiled and Reid's face paled. He quickly grabbed Emily's hand and made a mad dash toward she doors.

" Your going to give him a damn heart attack Dave." Hotch sighed.

" Ah probably but oh well, it's good to see he's finally coming out of his shell a little more each day."

" Hmm yeah just wish he'd have the damn nerves to tell her!"

JJ and Morgan drove to three local bars so far and so far they got nothing on Ben Clarn and Morgan had gotten over ten numbers, nine from young college girls and another from an old pervy man. Morgan had threatened him that if he didn't leave the bar he would have him under arrest for stalking the young ladies, the man had immediately left. Suddenly JJ's phones went off.

" JJ."

" Is it true, did Derek really get a number from a gay old dude?" Garcia's voice chipped over the phone, JJ groaned and Morgan sighed..

" Baby girl please tell me you got something and your just not calling for a good time."

" oh I can have a good time no matter were I go sweetheart, and yes actually I was able to find your dead mans sister. Her name is Collin's Peterson, she leaves in Manhattan on Dryer Avenue house number 56 and yes before you ask I already sent the data to your phone and I called Prentiss and boy wonder to tell them what I found."

" Anything else there Garcia, I mean about Collin?" JJ asked

" Aright lets see, she's a single mother with three kids, her oldest was killed last year by a drunk driver and wasn't able to keep her job and ended up losing her two other children."

" What about the father?"

" Mr. Peterson was murdered in a bar fight, apparently he was trying to stop his friend and some dude get into a fight."

" Are Ben and Collin still close?" Morgan asked

" Yes actually Ben took very good care of his sister he sent her a check every month for about 500 hundred dollars- oh wait it says here that Ben stopped sending her money after she lost both the kids. I know I am not a profiler but something is off there." Garcia added.

" You go that right baby girl thanks Garcia we'll get back to you in a few." Morgan said and JJ hang up the phone.

" Excuse me miss do you know of a women named Collin Peterson?" Emily asked a tall blond hair women with bright green eyes.

" Oh Col's of course I know her who doesn't, poor women." the omen said.

" Can you tell me a bit about her."

" Of course okay so where to began. When Col was sixteen she made the mistake of losing her virginity to a gay dude who was not sure of his sexuality, she had her first child and had to drop out of school. The man that she was with through gay he never told her and he stayed in school to get a job and help raise the family. They were actually quite a happy family then they had twins, then the son-of-a-bitch was never around. I caught him one day out at a bar with a dude and they were kissing. Anyways she found out that he was gay when she came across some website, they got a divorce and she got a job., three years later her first child was killed in a drunk driving accident. She was completely lost and ended up losing her job and losing both her children after her ex decided he wanted custody of them. She completely lost everything."

" What did Collin's do for work?" Emily asked.

" She worked in a meat factory facility, kind of gross if you ask me. Anything else you need?"

" No I think I got everything, oh wait how was her relationship with her brother?"

" Oh they were tie I mean super tight they loved each other like how you love that tall boy over there." The women said before winking and walking off. Emily blushed and hang her head walking over to Reid who was busy talking to a young women.

' Thanks you." She heard him say and they both walked over to the car.

" Okay so we know she's a single mother, her ex took away her children and her ex is gay. She might be our Unsub." Emily suggested.

" Yeah but what about eating the hands."

" Well she worked at a meat factory, I we all know she might be suffering from a mental disorder maybe she's schizophrenia?"

" that might be it, am not sure yet we need a little more on her."

" Oh Reid I think I know about her and her brothers relationship, I think they might have been lovers."

" I though the same thing when Garcia called, but something doesn't fit why sen-" Reid's voice was cut died as a light flashed in front of him.

" REID" he heard Emily scream, suddenly the car was jerked something hit them and the SUV flipped a few times before coming to a halt. Reid groaned and tried to move, no use the seat belt was jammed, he looked over to Emily she was conscious and holding her head.

" You okay Reid?" She asked struggling against her seat belt, he heard a click and he knew she was free.

" Yeah I'm fine just a sore head and maybe a fractured arm but that's it." He replied trying to give her a small smile. A shadow past by the car.

' Hey we need help on here!" Emily called struggling with the door, the glass shattered and a big muscular man swooped in grabbing Prentiss, she screeched.

" EMILY, No GET YOU HANDS OFF OF HER!" Reid screamed adrenaline pumping he had his belt off and was struggling with the door. Click the door opened and he limped up the hill following the man with Emily his gun in his hand. Emily was still screeching and the man throw her into the back seat.

Rid took the first shot nearly missing the mans head, the man turned firing his gun shooting Reid in the shoulder and raced off to the front of the car.

" REID, SPENCER!" Emily screamed, Reid shot the car again and again, until the damn thing was empty. Damn it Emile, he though. His vision was growing blurry and his body ached.

He struggled trying to get out his phone and hit speed dial on his cell.

" Hotchner."

" Ho-Hotch"

" Reid, what's wrong are you okay?"

" he got her, he got her!"

" Reid who got who, what's going on where are you?"

" The unsub got Emily " Reid stated before the darkness was to much and he let iit finally consume him…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

November 1

Police Department

" REID, SPENCER!" Hotch hollowed into the phone catching Rossi's attention.

" Aaron what are you-"

" I need your phone."

" Why?"

"Something happened to Emily and Reid, they need an ambulance." Hotch yelled and Rossi fished out his phone quickly dialling 911.

" Reid, can you hear me?" Hotch tried again- nothing.

" The ambulance should be there in a minute." Rossi said and Hotch grabbed the phone from him calling Morgan .

"So how ya think Emily and Spence are doing?" JJ asked looking up at Morgan.

" Hmm the kids probably had a heart attack by now, he hates going under cover." Morgan chuckled suddenly his phone went off, and he hit the speaker button. " Morgan"

" Morgan where are you and JJ?" Hotch's voice echoed through the car.

" Were on our way to Clarn's sisters place, why?" JJ asked

" I need you two to return immediately." Morgan and JJ both exchanged worried glances.

" Hotch man what's going on?"

" There was an accident the Unsub attacked Reid and Prentiss." JJ gasped.

" Are they okay?"

" An ambulance has been dispatched for Reid, but we can't get a hold of him, Emily's been kidnapped by the Unsub." Morgan cursed and did a Ue causing JJ to swear and grab a hold of the dash broad.

" Damn it Morgan I know your in a hurry but next time don't try and kill us!" JJ yelled and Morgan couldn't help but smile a little.

" What hospital are they bringing Reid to?" Morgan asked Hotch.

" ST. Laurent, it's about two blocks from the police department, I'll meet you guys there." And they both hang up.

" I hope Spence is okay." JJ sounded worried, Morgan looked over to her, through he knew she felt like crying she held her ground trying to be brave for both Emily and Spencer.

" Yeah me too."

Emily kicked the back of the seat with all she had.

" Damn it you son of a bitch let me go!' She wrestled with the ropes around her wrist. She was slightly dizzy and her head was aching terribly.

" I said shut up Raven Bitch." The man in the front yelled, Emily calmed down she needed to profile what was going on before thinking of getting out. _he's obviously not our guy, maybe a partner someone who does the dirty work while the Unsub does the torture. I need to find out where were going through._

" Where are we going?" Emily asked as calmly as she could the man in the front grunted then stopped the car.

" Honestly I would have never done this it she requested I get rid of you FBI agents."

" Who said?"

" Mrs. Peterson." The man said opening the door for Emily, he grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the truck. _So we have are killer, I though something seemed off about her but still…._

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS!" Emily turned to face a dark haired women in her late 30's her red hair was tied back in a loose bun and she wore clothes that were 2X to big for herself. The women raced over to the man and swatted him across the face. " I ASKED FOR THE YOUNG BOY, NOT THIS CHICK!"

" Sorry ma'am but this was the best I could do, the kid would have been to obvious." The man stated and pulled Emily towards the house.

" But I don't want her I won't Spencer, now go get him!"

" It's to risky his team is probably already with him as it is."

" I don't give a rats ass you get what I want or I'll kill her." The women pointed out, and although she used the term her Emily knew she was not referring to herself.

" You promised you wouldn't hurt them!" The man argued back

" I promised that if you did everything I said I wouldn't touch them but you seem to not understand that." The women flipped her hair back and reached for the gun sitting on the table. The mans eyes flashed.

" Aright I'll go, but you better not hurt them." With that he finished tying Emily up and walked out.

" Why do you want Spencer?" Emily had to asked the women turned.

" I see the way you guys all look at him, with such protection, I figured if I had him it would bring your team down a little, you guys can't work as a team without your whole team."

" So why don't you let me go."

" AH now that would be stupid, but don't worry you won't be lonely for much longer Spencer will be joining us soon."

" Supervisory special agent Aaron Hotchner, I'm here for Dr. Spencer Reid." Hotch said at the front desk, Rossi standing right behind him.

" Family?" The women asked

" I'm his next in kin." Hotch explained. The women nodded and asked him to follow her. Rossi followed.

" I'll have to say agent Hotchner your agent is a fighter. Two broken ribs, broken wrist and fractured shoulder. Bullet wound to the left arm and blood forced trauma to the head. Your agent unfortunately died twice on the table but managed to pull through, he's still in surgery but we will let you know when he's done so you can speak with him." The nurse said bringing them to the waiting room.

" Thank you, if anymore of my agents show up will you be sure to bring them here?" Hotch asked

" of course sir I will." The nurse nodded before heading back to her office.

" He died twice on the table and still managed to pull through, that kid has something to live for." Rossi sighed sitting down.

" Yeah, but he bigger question is still why did the Unsub attack Emily and Spencer?"

A few hours passed, Morgan and JJ arrived at t he hospital twenty minutes after Hotch and Rossi, Hotch then went over the profile.

" So we know that our unsub, has a partner, most likely male and muscular. I believe that the attack was deliberate but I don't think our Unsub was looking for kidnapping. The partner looks like he doesn't want to be doing this, he shot Reid in the arm instead of killing him, the Unsub could be holding his family hostage."

" Ah Hotch that reminds me, we might have found our Unsub, it's Mrs. Peterson." JJ said and began to explain what Garcia found to them. Hotch sighed.

" Alright, JJ I want you to stay here with Reid and call us if anything changes, Morgan, Rossi and I are going to go talk to Mrs. Peterson. Morgan call Garcia see if she can get a hold of security cameras of the accident." Morgan nodded and pulled out his phone.

" Well hello my chocolate thunder." Garcia purred.

" Hey Baby girl I need you to hack into the security cameras to the Basin lake park." Morgan requested.

" And may I ask why?"

" Reid and Emily got caught in a accident, one of the Unsub's collided with the SUV and kidnapped Emily, we need you to see if you can find an-"

" I got a visually on him now, just give me a minute and we'll have this son of a bitch for dinner!" Garcia angrily hung up the phone on Morgan and tapped rapidly on her keyboard. _Come on give me some sugar…._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

November 2nd

Mme. Peterson resident

Morgan, Hotch and Rossi, pulled on there bullet proof vest and looked at the sheriff. He had a smug look on his face.

" Are you guys sure this is are guy?" Hotch nodded.

" The profile fits her exactly well, and we have our-" Morgan sighed in relief as his phone went off.

" What cha got for me baby girl?" Morgan asked

" I've got your guy, his name is Josh Clarn and get this, his sister is Collin Peterson!" Garcia chipped up.

" So they were all knew each other then, any family?"

" Yeah he's married to Leah Havens and they have three kids, two boys and one girl…. Do you think they know?"

" My best guess is they are being held hostage. What else can you give us on Josh?"

" Grew up in Texas with his younger brother Phillip and two younger sisters. They lived on a far- Oh two months ago the farm caught on fire and killed both their parents and caused the family to go into dept. Collins suffered the most because of the children." Garcia explained.

" Okay thanks Baby Girl, hey did the autopsies reports for Ben Clarn come back yet?"

" You just read my mind hot stuff, says here force of MO was gun shoot wound to the head."

" Okay so Ben and Josh try to help their sister by sending her some money, she loses the farm, her parents, her children, one of them dies in a accident and her husband is a gay who got himself killed in a bar fight. If that doesn't scream motive then I don't know what does. Thank Garcia." Morgan hung up his phone and returned to Rossi and Hotch to explain what Garcia found.

" Okay we have enough for a house arrest, sheriff?" Rossi asked turning to the sheriff.

" Okay if we most." He muttered and walk up to the door. He banged three times. " Collin Peterson police open up." There was a few crashes and a small muffled scream. Hotch didn't take anytime he stepped back pulling the sheriff with him and let Morgan kick the door down.

Once the door was down all four man raced in, guns pointed in front of them. Hotch entered the kitchen and Rossi took the basement.

Rossi stepped quickly but as quietly as he could towards the door to the basement, carefully opening it and..

" Emily!" He yelled and raced over to untie her. She had a few bruises and cuts but other then that she seemed fine. Rossi took the cloth out of her mouth.

" Where's Reid?" She screamed quickly. " Emily calm down first."

" No this is serious the partner is going to go back for Reid, the Unsub wants him!"

" Why Reid?"

" I'm not sure"

" Where is she now?"

" she raced ups-"

"Ma'am please put the gun down!" They heard Morgan yell and a gun shot rang through the air. Emily and Rossi raced up the stairs, Morgan huddled over the women's body she was crying out in pain. Blood pooled from her right shoulder.

" Princess glad to se-"

" Where the hell is Spencer!"

" Whoa calmed down EM he's at the hospital with JJ. He's fine"

" No he's not her partner is going back for him!"

" Shit!" Morgan swore, he waited for the ambulance to take the crying women from him and then whipped out his phone…

Saint Laurence Hospital

JJ sat in the waiting room, it had only been two hours since Reid had been admitted to the hospital and the team had headed to find Emily. But for JJ it felt like forever before her phone finally went off.

" JJ."

" Hey JJ we have a bit of a problem." Morgan's voice was over the phone.

" Did you find Emily?"

" Yeah she's fine just a little banged up, look that's not the situation, Collin's partner is coming back to collect Reid, he was her prize when the collision happened. Now were not sure if he knows where Reid is but keep your eyes peered were coming back now. Garcia just sent you a pic of the partner keep you eyes open."

" Okay got ya Morgan and please hurry." JJ pleaded before hanging up the phone. Her phone buzzed and she picked it up, it was downloading a txt from Garcia probably the picture.

But when the pic popped up, JJ gasped. And re dialled Morgan's number.

" JJ what's wrong?" Morgan asked immediately after picking up.

" The partner, he was the man who picked Reid up in the ambulance!" JJ but nearly cried in the phone. She heard Morgan swear and turn the siring on.

" Okay JJ I need you to stay calm, I want you to go up to the front desk and ask them to pull Josh Clarn, if she gives you any problems give her the phone."

" And afterwards, I mean when he comes out?"

" Tell him you have a few questions, about Dr. Reids symptoms."

" You know your plans are always so stupid but they seem to always seem to work." JJ joked, she heard Morgan chuckle and then tell her to go to the front desk.

" Excuse me, ma'am could you please pull Dr. Josh Clarn's out for me?" the women behind the counter looked up then smiled.

" I'm sorry miss but Dr. Clarn is in the surgical staff right now, but as soon as he'-"

" I'm sorry ma'am but I need him now this is serious business." The women stiffened and then nodded and quickly fetching Josh for her.

" Man JJ you can be spooky when angry!" She heard Emily says from the other line. JJ laughed.

" Thanks how far are you two away?"

" Hotch is ahead of us they'll be there before us, give us six minutes that's all were asking for Blondie." JJ scowled.

" Morgan?"

" Sorry old force of habit."

" Force of habit my ass, no wonder you never have the same girl twice."

" Hey now don't be nasty!" The door that separated the surgical room and the waiting room opened and a tall Handsome young man stood there. Immediately JJ though of tall strong and handsome, she smiled

" I've got to go Morgan he's here." And she turned the phone off. She took a deep breath and smiled at Josh.

" Hi I'm Jennifer Jareau!"

A\N: Okay so the devil has been caught lol. But now we have to find out what happens to Josh!

Next time: JJ and Josh have a small conversation that leads into something bigger and Spencer's life is still hanging on by a thread.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

" Hi I'm Jennifer Jareau." JJ introduced herself, Josh smiled and shoke her hand

" You most be here for the agent I am I correct?"

" Is it that obvious?"

" Sorry but yes." Josh smiled and JJ faked smiled back.

" I'm sorry to have to pull you out but I need to know how everything's going, you see I have a friend back in Quantico-"

" Does she work with you guys?"

" Yes and she's worried sick she wants to know how he's doing and frankly I wouldn't mind knowing some more about the situation." JJ quickly explained, her hand resting just above her hand gun. Josh gestured her to sit down and she approved.

" You work with the FBI right?"

" Well sort of I'm the liaison." Josh crocked his head to the side like a dog. " I work the media and press."

" Ah I see, but you still work with them I 'm I correct?" JJ shoke her head, worries starting to kick in. where the hell was Morgan when she really needed him the most?

" Why are you in some sort of danger?"

" No I was just curious, anyways about your friend, he seems to be making it a gun shot wound to the shoulder, a few broke ribs and wrist and a possible concussion, we'll probably keep him over night for tonight but he should be cleared to be back at work by Wednesday. Now if you don't mind I need to get b-"

" FBI FREZZE!" Josh jumped to his feet and JJ turned. Both Emily and Morgan stood at the doorway with their guns in hand, followed behind them Rossi and Hotch. Josh looked from one person from the next then froze at Emily.

" You got out!" he exclaimed

" yeah your partner isn't very good at keeping herself un noticed." Emily spat back.

" No, wait she gone you guys caught her?" Morgan and Hotch lowered their guns both curiously.

" Yes we caught her." Rossi said, Josh looked relieved when the news caught him. Morgan and Hotch both exchanged looks.

" Does that information proved something to you?" Rossi asked.

" You finally freed me, but I have a request before you arrest me?" Hotch looked at him and then nodded.

" I need you guys to find my wife and children, please" JJ turned to face him again.

" Wait their missing?"

" Yes in order to convince me to help her target her next victims, Collin kidnapped my family and won't ell me were she hide them, please I beg of you please find them."

" Don't worry we will, Morgan I want you and Rossi to go down to the station and try to get every information out of Collin as you can. Anything you say could be useful to us, Prentiss I want you to get check out and JJ stay here with them. I'm going to call Garcia to see if we can find were she might have hid your family. JJ call us if anything changes." Hotch ordered and they all fanned out.

JJ sighed and looked over at the sheriff who was now arresting Josh.

" Wait I need you to leave Mr. Clarn I need to ask him a few question." The sheriff looked at her funnily." Anything that Collin might have said could help my team to find his family." The sheriff nodded but stated that he was going to stay outside in case something happens.

Josh sat down." I really appreciate what your doing, I mean even after what I did to all those innocent people and your agent."

" Hey it's not your fault you were only trying to protect your family, now I need you to think back what happened the day your sister kidnapped your family?" Josh shut his eyes.

" I was at work when the secretary told me I had a visitor, at first I declined then she said it was my sister and I agreed to see her. She came in, a creepy smile laid on her face then she told me she wanted me to help her with something. I asked her what with and she said kidnap victims, I yelled at her calling her crazy. She raised a finger to silence me and then held out a picture to me it was my family."

" What do you remember about the picture, environment around the family?"

" There was grass around them and trees, but it was like a patch of it, oh God I think I know were they might be!" Josh exclaimed and stood up causing the sheriff to react and run in to the room. JJ raised her hands and defended to man.

" Were do you think he might have them?"

Police station

" Ma'am we can't help you if you don't tell us were they are." Rossi said, Collin just sat up right and smiled.

" How is your agent, ah what's his name oh yes, Dr. Spencer Reid?" Morgan slammed his fist on the table and she jumped.

" That wasn't the question now answer it!" Collin looked up at him.

" You care a lot about Spencer don't you?" Morgan's eyes flashed red and he frowned.

' We all do." Rossi said. " now please ma'am we would like to know were you hide the family." Rossi was talking but Collins glare was on Morgan.

" I can tell you but only after you tell me how Spencer is doing." Morgan stayed silent.

" His life is on a thread, and instead of being by his side were here with you trying to find a family who we could have found in less then five minutes. Now tell us what we need to know!"

Collin fell silent then muttered something." their down town in the shack by the school yard." As quickly as the words came out of her mouth Morgan and Rossi were gone…


	7. Chapter 7

Saint Laurent hospital

Emily poured herself and JJ some coffee from the hospital's cafeteria, she had just finished up on her check up, seems she just had a few cuts and bruises and even through the doctors wanted her to rest Emily refused saying that she wouldn't rest until she knew Spencer was alright. The doctors didn't argue.

When Emily returned, Josh was pacing back and forth and JJ was on the phone with who she presumed was either Hotch or Morgan. She handed over JJ coffee and turned to face Josh.

" You know you have the best profilers searching for your family they will be found." Emily told Josh, he flashed a smile and nodded before taking a seat.

JJ clipped her phone off, both Josh and Emily turned to face her.

" Morgan and Rossi got a location their heading there now." Josh let out a sigh of relief.

" What about Hotch?" Emily asked

" He's on his way back, he's letting Morgan and -" The doors to the surgery room opened.

" Family of Dr. Spencer Reid?"

" We are" Both Emily and JJ said in unison. The nurse gave them a stern look then returned to her clipboard.

" Dr. Reid is out of surgery now, he's resting we would like to keep him here for a few days to make sure his injuries heal well." JJ and Emily let a sigh of relief.

" Can we see him?" JJ asked.

" Of course if you'll follow me." The nurse guided them down the hall. Josh was being watched now by the sheriff.

" The rest of his "family" should be here in a few minutes can you bring them down once they arrive?" JJ asked the nurse nodded then walked away. JJ and Emily stayed out of the room while the doctors finished doing whatever they were doing.

Reid was ghostly pale, his torso was completely covered in bandage and his arm was in a sling. His arm was hooked up to a IV chord and an oxygen mask was placed over his mouth. Emily figured it was for precaution.

" You two most be here for Dr. Reid?" One of the doctors all but told them. They both nodded.

" How is he?" JJ asked

' Tired, he has two broken ribs, and a broken wrist, he also won't be able to move his right shoulder for awhile since we had to move the bone around so it needs to stay in place to heal. Now I ask of you to be quiet and let sleep." The doctor finished before leaving.

JJ was the first to enter the room, she took the seat next to Reid's head and grabbed his uninjured hand. Emily followed a few minutes later.

Downtown

Morgan drove as quickly as he could Rossi next to him.

" God Morgan your going to get one of us killed if you don't SLOW DOWN RED LIGHT DEREK!" Rossi shrieked but Morgan kept going." What the hell, Morgan I know you want to get back to the hospital with Reid we all do but you need to sl-" The car come to a stop and Rossi's head whipped forward. " Damn you" Morgan gave him one of his slight grins and disappeared out of the car leaving poor Rossi alone.

Morgan raced down the hill gun in hand, and sure enough there was a small shack sitting in the middle of the park. There was also yellow tape around it warning people to stay away, _well that's why she didn't worry about her kidnappers to ever be found _Morgan through to himself.

" Miss. Clarn are you in there?" Morgan called, he waited for a minute before:

" Oh my god yes I'm here I need help!" Came a cry and then two other voice started to cry and scream. Morgan figured it had to be the kids.

" Don't worry ma'am were coming." Morgan yelled back and raced towards the door, he examined it and realised it was a basic wooden door, it wasn't even locked so why hadn't the family try to get out? When Morgan opened the door realisation hit him dead in the face.

A young women sat in the middle of the room, her leg twisted behind her and two little baby laid gently in her arms both were waling, Morgan raced over and looked at the infants they seemed to be fine maybe a little hungry or tired but fine. The mother on the other hand seemed like she was holding on just by a thread.

" Rossi CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Morgan called back then turned to the women she was smiling at him.

" Thank you thank you."

" Hold on ma'am an ambulance will be here soon."

Five minutes late the ambulance finally made it, they took the women and babies in quickly, Morgan was asked to ride by the women he agreed it would be a quicker way to get to the hospital anyways.

" Sorry Rossi." He laughed as the man gave him a smug look

" Ah well I guess I can now stop at the bars maybe pick up a few chicks!"

" ha-ha very funny Rossi but remember I'm a profiler too." and the doors closed to the ambulance.

" I hate profilers."

St. Laurent hospital

Hotch squired down the halls of the hospital bumping into a few people who passed. He stopped at the secretaries desk and she looked up.

" Let me guess Dr. Reid?"

" You don't get a lot of agents here do you?"

" Nah not very often, if you'll follow me." She gestured and he followed. When they arrived JJ sat down next to Reid her hand in his, she was resting soundly, no wait almost peacefully for the first time in days. Emily on the other hand was pacing back and forth, picking at her nails.

" Now I will have to ask you guys to be quiet ." Hotch turned to stare at Morgan and Rossi who seemed to be bickering again, he cracked a smile and shook his head.

Morgan was the first to enter, Hotch watched as Emily's head bounced up and gave him a smile, he walked over to her giving her a small hug and then walking over to Reid. Rossi followed and just short of hang around the window sill. Hotch was about to enter when his phone rang. _oh god not another case. _

" Hotchner."

" how is he, is my baby okay?" Garcia's urgent voice came over the phone.

" Garcia he's fine, he's resting right now but the doctors say he should be on his feet in less the two days."

" Oh , okay well call me when you guys are on your way home."

" Why?"

" No reason, I just have to get the welcome home party done." Hotch groaned.

" Alright but it better not be like the last time."

" No promises sir." and the call ended there.

Hotch groaned but chuckled give it to Garcia to make a bad situation turn into something completely different. He placed his phone back on the clip before walking into the petite hospital room, closing the door behind him…


	8. Chapter 8

Saint Laurent hospital

November 4th

It had been a day now since Reid had been admitted to the hospital and frankly no one slept. Supervisory special agent Rossi leaned against the window sill just outside of Reids room. He sipped his coffee and turned around glaring at each of his team mates.

Hotch the leader of the group look long died on his feet. With everything that's been going on he was surprised Aaron could still find the strength to stand. Beside him JJ looked way to old for her age, her bags under her eyes carried bags, it was not a look for someone so beautiful and youthful. Next to Reid's bed sat Morgan he had his eyes closed but everyone knew the man was not asleep. Through Morgan didn't look as bad as everyone else he still looked drained. Across the room in a corner to herself Emily leaned back in a chair, her knees drawn to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She looked awful, and he didn't just mean from lack of sleep either.

Rossi sighed and finished his coffee before deciding he should probably go to the restroom to wash up a little. Rossi went to throw his coffee cup away when something caught, not just his but the whole teams, attention. Reid groaned. Rossi dropped the cup in the trash and raced into the room. Everyone was surrounded around Reid's bed, JJ gripped Reid's free hand.

"Come on Spence wake up, just open your eyes you can do it." JJ pleaded, and her prays were answered. It took a few minutes but Reid finally managed to open them. His eyes flickered from one person to the other and Rossi watched as the teams eyes and faces lit up. All of their prays had finally been answered.

"w-what h'ppend?" Reid asked and they all winced at the roughness of his voice.

"The Unsub's partner attacked you and Prentiss, you were admitted to the hospital as soon as you called me." Hotch explained and sat down on the end of Reid's bed. Reid frowned.

"Why?"

"We haven't found out yet, but we know you were the prime target, she seemed to take a fawn of you ." Rossi joked and Reid groaned leaning back.

"Wait where's Emily?"

"I'm right here." Emily pointed out and stood up from her corner. Reid's eyes lit up and he sat up a little to quickly. He groaned.

"Yo kid take it easy would you, or else you'll pop a stitch!" Morgan growled and pushed Reid, gently, back down.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" Reid asked Emily.

"Nah I wasn't the target, and the team managed to find me quite fast."

"We'll have to thank Garcia for that!" JJ peeped up. Everyone chuckled.

" Oh that reminds me, Garcia's planning another welcome home party." Everyone groaned.

"It's not like I hate them, but does she have to do one every time we go away for a long period of time?' Morgan asked.

"I don't know?" Hotch shrugged his shoulder.

"So why did Collin's kill all those people?" Reid asked, Hotch and Rossi took the liberty top fill Reid in on what happened.

"And the, you know, eating the hand thing?"

"Ah that right we found out she didn't actually eat them, she licked the area then cut the hand off, and since she's not much of a cutter herself she made it look like it had been eaten." Morgan explained.

"But still why?"

"She had one hand herself." Emily said.

"She saw herself in the victims and to finish the fantasy she had to cut the hand off. God that's sick." JJ pulled a face and Morgan nodded, then sat up.

"I've got to call Garcia tell her what's up I'll be back in a minute." and he left. They all counted until Morgan was back, he walked over and passed the phone over to Reid.

"Hello?"

"Oh my baby boy your awake!" Garcia cheered.

"Hi to you too Garcia" Reid smiled, they talk for a few more minutes before the nurses came and asked for everyone to clear out so Reid could get some sleep.

"Aww are you guys seriously going to leave me here all alone!" Reid whined.

"Sorry kid but rules are rules." Morgan said and ruffled Reids hair saying night. Everyone said night and JJ gave him a small hug. It was Emily who stayed behind through.

"You okay Emily?" Reid asked, Emily nodded.

"Yeah, well actually, God how could you be so stupid, you chased the damn car and ended up getting shoot!" Emily throw her arms in the air frustrated,

" Hey it was my choice I couldn't let my best friend get kidnapped before I told her something-" Reid cut himself off and Emily turned to face him.

"What?"

"Umm well I mean, I well I umm, I like you, I mean more then a friend." Reid muttered but refused to look at Emily.

"Spencer!" Reid looked up and a pair of lips crashed with his, he groaned at the sensation. Emily pulled back after a minute smiling.

"Night Reid."


	9. Chapter 9

Two days passed since Reid was admitted, he was finally able to leave, well actually he had whined so much about wanted to leave that the doctors had enough and gave in settling with bed rest for a couple of extra days.

"You got everything pretty boy?" Morgan asked and swung Reid's messenger bag over his shoulder, they had brought the bag by a couple of hours before because Reid was getting bored at night and his books seemed to be the only solution to this equation.

"Yeah I think so, hey have you seen my ba-" Reid looked as Morgan cleared his throat and motioned the bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah I got it, now would yah hurry up I want to get out of here and back home."

"I second that I hate hospital food!" Reid complained and grabbed his jacket. When they existed the building the rest of the team was huddled around two SUVs, they all shared the same face, happiness.

"Hey kid how yah feeling?" Rossi asked as they approached. Reid shrugged.

"Better I guess, I'm on bed rest for a few days before I can get back out into the field.. OUCH! Damn sling!" Reid cussed as he tried to put on his jacket without disrupting his injured arm.

"Here let me help." Emily said and took the jacket from Reid's hands to help him. Ever since the evening Reid confessed and they kissed, Emily and Reid have been two peas in a pot. Emily would come to visit early in the morning and leave late at night, no one knew what they did during that time, but it seemed to do them both some good.

Reid blushed and thanked her.

"No problem!"

"Oh brother!" Rossi muttered under his breath and Hotch raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong agent Rossi?"

"Thus feels like damn high school all over again, HEY YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS!" Emily and Spencer both turned. " SPARE US THE TROUBLE AND KISS DAMN IT!" everyone laughed when Reid's cheeks literally turned red. Emily cleared her throat and Reid looked up.

Emily swooped down capturing Reids lips in her own. The stimulation was incredible, Reid groaned and closed his eyes wrapping his uninjured arm around her waist. Emily brought both her hands up on Reids shoulder trying to brin-

"Okay let's at least keep this R rated." Hotch said." Come on we have a long trip back to Quantico and we still have to prepare for Garcia." Everyone groaned, except Emily and Spencer who both just laughed.

The plane ride home was quiet, Reid and Morgan played some cards, which Reid won every round, well he did have some help with Emily since his arm is in a sling. But by the fourth round Reid was slumped back in his chair the cards long forgotten and his head laying on Emily's shoulder.

"He's way out of it, he didn't even finish his game with me!" Morgan cried, Emily chuckled, but neither of them said anything after that. In about an hour everyone on the plane was asleep.

Hotch was the first one awake, he looked around the room then at his watch, 6:15 _crap. _They were almost home and no one was ready for the big plans Garcia had in store for them tonight. Hotch took out his phone and dialled Garcia's number.

"Hello boss man what can I be of service." Garcia's voice responded

"Hey Garcia I was wondering if you could postpone your party for tomorrow morning?"

"Of course, did something happen?"

"No were just, all well tired."

"They fell asleep on the plane again didn't they?"

"Yes, hey wait a second I've got another picture for the scrapbook." Hotch said and took a picture of Emily and Spencer, he sent it and waited.

"OMGOSH IS THAT EMILY AND SPENCER!"

"Yeah I think it's official."

"oh you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this day!" She cried

"Yeah your not the only one." Hotch smiled and hung up. Two minutes later the plane hit a bump and every jumped awake.

"We almost home?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah just about oh and Garcia postponed the party for tomorrow morning so I'd advise you all to get some sleep."

"Yes sir." The unison voices came.

When the plane landed everyone squired to their cars. Reid was walking next to Emily.

"Well I guess this is were we say good night?"

"Are you crazy how do you think your getting home?"

"The train?"

"No way hosey came on you can stay at my place tonight and I'll drive you to work too."

"Oh Emily I couldn't I mean I don't want to impose."

"Reid your not going to impose, anyways when it's just me and little old Sergio the days get really boring." Emily joked and Reid smiled. After a couple of fights Reid finally agreed to going over. I mean what could be the worst that happens….. Right?

Reid fell asleep in the car as Emily drove them, she looked over and smiled. Twenty minutes passed and she pulled into her small apartment.

"Reid hey were here." She called shaking Reid's shoulder oh so carefully. Reid blinked then yawned stretching out like a cat. Emily chuckled and helped him to his feet although she could tell he didn't like that a lot.

"Wow nice place." Reid commented when she opened the door to her apartment, Sergio prattled over running his fur over Emily's leg.

"hey Sergio, say hi to Dr. Spencer Reid." Emily joked and picked the cat up, Reid smiled.

"So I guess I'll take the couch?" He said and started to walk over to it.

"Don't be silly my beds a king, I think we'll both fit into it." Reid turned to look at her to see if she was joking in any way. She wasn't.

"That's okay Emily all I need is a few pillows and a blanket I'll be fine."

"No way come on sleepy head" Emily said and guided Reid to her bed.

They both changed into their PJ's and then settled into the bed.

"I'm glad your alright." Emily said, she rolled over to look at Reid and smiled, he was blushing. Emily though for a minute then scooted closer, snuggling into his chest. She could feel Reid's breathing catch in his throat then very carefully he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. Five minutes of complete silence, Emily looked up and smiled Reid was out cold, exhausted he feel asleep. Emily let out a sigh of relief finally they were getting somewhere. Emily closed her eyes and se too fell asleep listen to Rei's light breathing.


	10. Chapter 10

The following morning Emily woke early, okay 7ish wasn't really that early but early enough. She got dressed and washed up then made some breakfast for her and Reid. She even found the time to call Morgan asking him if he could stop by Reid's place to pick up some spare clothes. Morgan had agreed and said he'd be there around 8. At 7:30 Emily almost had everything done for breakfast when she heard a slight knock on the wood by the kitchen. She turned.

Reid stood leaning against the frame of the kitchen rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Morning." He managed to get out in-between yawns.

"Morning sleeping beauty, I had Morgan go fetch you some clothes and I made breakfast so please sit." And Reid did. They sat in comforting silence for five minutes before.

"Okay I've got to know are we an item?" Emily finally asked, Reid croaked his neck like a dog.

"An item?'

"You know like a couple." Reid made an o with his lips and pondered for a minutes.

"Well I'd like to be an "Item" But it's up to you." And he went back to his dish hiding the blush.

"I'd like that two." He heard her say and he looked up, she had her head down and was eating. The door bell rang and Emily jumped up rushing to the door.

"Morning princess here's prince charming's clothes." Morgan gushed to the bag, Emily took it from him.

"Thanks Morgan I really appreciate it."

"No problem, now hurry up I know for a fact Garcia is waiting to throw her welcome back party, so don't be late." With that Emily watched him walk off out the glass doors leading to the staircase.

"DO we really need to go to work today?" Reid asked as Emily returned Emily gave him a questioning look.

"Well what I mean is I'd rather fake being sick then go to those parties, there so well-"

"A little too much." Emily finished for him and he nodded placing his dishes in the sink.

"Yeah and they last forever." Emily chuckled.

"Well if it goes past your bedtime we'll have Morgan carry you home." Reid blushed and stormed out of the room clothes in hand.

Ten minutes later Emily and Spencer sat side by side in her cramped old mustang. They fell silent both to tired to talk at the moment. But unfortunately when they arrived they were forced into the bull pen by Morgan and Garcia.

"WELCOME HOME!" Garcia cried and throw party hats at both of them. Spencer couldn't help but smile. The room was filled with strummers and balloons. In huge letters and different colours the word welcome home was hanging from the ceiling. And the room smelled like a mixture of chocolate and spices.

"wow you out did yourself again baby girl." Morgan commented and Rossi second that heading straight for the wine. Hotch sighed but thanked her and he too followed Rossi. Maybe if her was drunk enough he would forget about how this would cost them later.

"No problems my doves it's the least I can do while my babies are out saving the world I can proved the fun!" she joked.

During the day, anyone who would have walked by would have though someone had just had a baby. Everyone was laughing eating and playing silly games that involved food or kissing. Hotch and Rossi got so drunk that day that neither of them would remember the day the following morning.

JJ was the first to say she needed to leave saying something about Henry having a recital the following night. Hotch and Rossi were next both deciding to share a taxi to get home. Hotch left early for Jack and Rossi was kicked out of the party once he got too drunk.

"Wow what a night baby girl. You have out did yourself again." He smiled at her ad she couldn't help but blush. She looked around and let out a soft Oh.

"Oh look Morgan." She said tapping his shoulder. Morgan turned around a snickered. Both Emily and Spencer were passed out a cross the sofa. Reid's head was resting peacefully on Emily's lap and Emily was softly humming and unconsciously rubbing his hair. Morgan grinned and he heard Garcia squire to find something.

"What are you doing baby girl?" Garcia smiled and returned holding a camera.

"It's for the scrapbook." Morgan sighed.

"When are you giving it to him?"

" I'm thinking Christmas time, I hope I can catch these two a lot more by then."

"How's it coming along?"

"Fine I guess, thought I need more photos of you my chocolate Adonis!" And with that she flashed the camera in his face. Morgan groaned and rubbed his eyes muttering something about lights and cameras.

The noise startled Emily who woke up. Garcia awed and put the camera away.

"You just had to be loud!" Garcia cried to Morgan.

"Me? You were the one who kept screaming about how cute they looked."

"Guys what the hell are you doing?" Emily asked sitting up a little.

"Nothing just cleaning up!" Garcia sang and started to clean. Emily yawned and went to move lifting Reid's head and laying it back down on a cushion. After a few hours of cleaning up, well sort of, the trio had finished. Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"Better wake sleeping beauty."

"Why don't you kiss him he might wake up." Garcia suggested.

"ha-ha very funny Garcia." Emily snickered

"Well I'd rather not wake him, he's suppose to be on bed rest I wasn't even suppose to bring him in today." Emily sighed, then she turned to look at Morgan giving him her best puppy eyes.

'OH no Not in a million years."

"Oh please Derek I promise I won't tell anyone, it's just to the car." Emily pleaded and Morgan sighed, he walked over to Reid and in one swift movement he picked Reid up. The kid groaned in slight discomfort but fell back asleep.

"Hey Morgan!" Garcia called and Morgan turned.

"Yeah baby girl?"

"Say cheese." The camera flashed and Morgan stumbled in alarm. It took him a minute to process what had just happened..

"GARCIA!"

_**"A friend is someone who knows the song in your heart, and can sing it back to you when you have forgotten the words." - Sent by Donna Roberts**_

A/N: well their you guys go I have finished my first multiple chapter fic lol I'm glad you guys liked this I'm pleased with the outcome. Through the years I will try and get more stuff up about Emily and Spencer.

Oh and Their will be parts in my stories about the scrapbook, But I can't tell you who it's for yet and what's in it ;)


End file.
